


Pretending

by StephieJohnson13



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy drabble, Pregnant Caitlin, Worried Barry, light teasing, some trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry comes home to his pregnant wife, Caitlin, only be be shocked, worried and quite possibly tricked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

Caitlin never thought that she would have this kind of life, especially after Ronnie died. Life has a way of shocking you though, and Caitlin got to experience this first hand. She has the life that she has always wanted, but there were a couple twist to it. She has a handsome husband, a beautiful baby boy, she helps keep the city safe and she is waiting for their next bundle of joy to arrive. 

“Caitlin? Honey, where are you?” Barry yells as he enters her house with a bouquet of daisies. 

“In here! Can you help me? I may be… a little… stuck…. No big deal,” Caitlin calls out from her position in the new baby’s room.

Barry flashes up to her side with a now destroyed mess of stems. He finds his wife stuck on the floor surrounded by pieces of the new crib. She looks up at him with frustrated eyes as she struggles to get up. With a sigh, Barry gently aids her into a standing position.

“What were you doing? What if I had gotten here late? Caitlin you need to be more careful!” Barry panics as he buzzes around her looking for any sort of damage. 

“Barry I would have been fine. Felicity is suppose to drop off Henry in a couple minutes. Though if Oliver is with her they may have been a little later. I would have been fine,” Caitlin assures him.

With a furrowed brow, Barry looks at the catastrophe of the room. With a sigh, he turns to his wife to address her.

“I thought we agreed that I would put the crib together.”

“We agreed to that six months ago, Barry. You do realize that I am now nine months pregnant and ready to pop any day now. Where are we going to put our baby girl if we don’t have the crib ready.”

With an exasperated sigh, Barry whirls around the room to put the crib together. Caitlin’s hair flies about for a couple seconds as she bits her lip. When the wind finally stops, she is staring at the beautifully crafted crib.

“Thank you,” she whispers before she kisses him lightly on the cheek. 

Barry squints at her, “You weren’t really stuck, were you?”

With a sly smiles, Caitlin waddles out of the room to wait for Felicity. Barry shakes his head at his wife and her devilish ways of getting him to do something. 

“You’re lucky I love you!” he hollers after her with a face splitting grin in place.

“Same to you, Mr Allen!”


End file.
